Fifteen
by Son Of A Banana
Summary: As they all stepped away from the DiLaurentis residence, Emily couldn't help but look back over her shoulder to the front door. The lifeless looking girl she'd seen in the doorway moments before had made her insides twist and turn in guilt. And if the rest of the girls weren't willing, then she'd have to go alone. Anything to get that dark shadow behind Alison's eyes, out. Emison.


** Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. If I did, though, I'd base the show completely off of the book series (which just ended in December 2014, I've been reading those since middle school *Sad*) rather than a loose tie to it, like PLL already is. Which would mean Toby is dead, Emily has a baby, Hanna dated Lucas, Aria is dating/cheating on Noel Khan and Ezra at the same time, Spencer is Alison's half-sister, and Alison DiLaurentis is an actual deranged psychopath sent from the burning depths of hell. Good thing I'm not in the television industry, right? Although, we've got two seasons and a possible movie left, let's not give the writers any ideas.**

* * *

Hanna fumbled with her hands behind her back with the deepest look of fear in her blue, guilty eyes. She glanced at Emily, Spencer, and Aria one last time and could almost feel the tension in their bones. Her heart was beating so, so fast and she didn't really understand why, but she tried to suppress the bounding throughout her body and gave a shaky exhale. Of all the things going in the world right now, Jason's late-night affairs with her mom, the mysterious barrel in the backroom she and Caleb had explored, bringing her hand up to knock on a front door was the most difficult thing she's ever gone through. She raised her hand once again...

Nope, she couldn't do it. "Guys, I don't wanna knock. Aria, you do it."

Aria's eyes widened, the color draining from her face and she rapidly shook her head in disagreement, quickly responding,"Hanna, just knock, it's not that big of a deal."

"If it's not a big deal, then you do it," Hanna hissed back.

Aria folded her arms and drew her eyes to the ground, murmuring with an culpable tone,"I don't want to either. Em?"

The vibrant, yet hopeless eyes all graced Emily's face, who looked pale and shaken. She knew as soon as that door opened, all the memories she'd tried so hard to push to the back of her mind would all come flooding back in a horrible, chaotic tsunami of thoughts. She simply breathed,"Spencer?"

Spencer knew that they were going to get nowhere if she refused. With hesitance, she nodded and slowly turned to face the door. She looked it up and down, as it seemed she had been standing there for years. She felt a squeeze on her arm and Aria's voice say,"We got this." The warm feeling of support spread through her chest and she leaned her right arm forward, rapping three times against the door. Every girl held their breath as they waited, anticipating whatever would appear in front of them.

After what seemed like the amount of years they'd been living in Rosewood, the door opened, and the world stopped.

Spencer gave a weak smile and spoke softly.

"Hi, Ali."

Alison's eyes darted at all four of the girl's faces. Their eyes glazed over at the sight of their once self-acclaimed leader; her blonde hair was unkempt, the color in her face was replaced with pale, grey resent. It hurt to look at her; screaming and crying and murder and fear all packed into the ice-colored colored irises of her eyes. Like if one looked too long, they'd be cut by fury and pain.

"What do you want," Alison spat. The venom in the blonde's words burned like alcohol draining down someone's throat, yet sent chills rushing through the Liars' bodies.

Spencer rubbed her own arm, the same place where Aria had squeezed and continued her cautioned words. "We wanted to talk to you... to apologize."

Alison's eyebrows rose and she squinted in incredulity at Spencer. "Apologize? You think giving me a crappy apology is going to make me forgive you? For what _you_ did to me?"

"Alison, we just-," Hanna began, but was immediately cut off by Alison once again.

"I was in _jail_, Hanna. You four put me through hell and back trying to convict me for killing Mona, and you won. When you're stuck in that cell for months, trying to figure out whether or not someone is going to come and bail you out, you go crazy. And the bad part is, I believed in you all; that you would come clean and tell them that I was innocent, but instead I was wondering every night why my own brother wouldn't even talk to me, or if I had anybody to call my friend anymore. Lucky for you guys, the most you've ever gotten is some community service and a pat on the back. I was completely alone and none of you bitches will ever come close to that."

Sharp, nerve-grinding words. That's all that fell from Alison's mouth.

"So no, we're not going to 'talk'. Get the hell off my doorstep," Alison lividly concluded.

The door slammed shut, and there was once again silence.

Hanna shrugged. "Well, it didn't work out. Let's go home before 'A' slashes the tires on Spence's car."

"Han, I know that we don't have the best past with Ali... but after what we did, we've got to try and at least tell her sorry. I mean, we put her in jail for almost 3 months," Emily finally said. Her heart was hurting so bad to see Ali in this state of mind, especially since she one-fourth of the direct cause of it.

"Ali is still the manipulative bitch she was when we met her and obviously a few months in prison has only made the bitch factor worse. For all we know, she's probably going to team back up with 'A' now and try picking us off one by one. We tried apologizing once and if she doesn't want to accept it, we shouldn't waste our time. I've got my own problems to worry about anyway, like how Caleb and I got caught by Toby and Tanner at the storage units," Hanna huffed.

"_What_?," Aria, Emily, and Spencer yelped in unison.

Hanna shook her head and rolled her eyes. "It's a long story."

"God, maybe we're going be jail-cell buddies sooner than Ali thinks," Spencer scoffed.

As they all stepped away from the DiLaurentis residence, Emily couldn't help but look back over her shoulder to the front door. The lifeless looking girl she'd seen in the doorway moments before had made her insides twist and turn in guilt. And if the rest of the girls weren't willing, then she'd have to go alone. Anything to get that dark shadow behind Alison's eyes, out.

* * *

Emily felt the knot in her throat as she quietly strode up the pathway leading to the DiLaurentis' front door through the foggy night air. She tugged her coat closer to her body as she paused, coming to face the door she could easily paint in her mind if she were to close her eyes.

She felt fifteen again. The way her chest fluttered when Ali grinned at her, and Emily could see the sides of Alison's nose crinkle in delight. Or how Ali would tell her which boys from the football team she thought were the hottest, or which ones she thought weren't attractive at all. Or the times when Ali would run her fingers through Emily's hair and mumble little things about how soft and shiny it was, and how she'd like to fish braid it one day. The way Emily felt was one of pure enamor for Alison DiLaurentis, a sensation that she couldn't quite describe; it was before the disappearance, before the lying, before the murders, before everything. It just made her feel fifteen again.

Emily knocked swiftly on the door, and in seconds, Jason DiLaurentis opened it up. His dirty blonde hair was messy and the stubble covering his face was growing thicker and thicker at the moment. Emily briefly thought, he always looked like he had something to hide, but then again, everyone in Rosewood had a secret to keep. And he _was_ the brother of Alison DiLaurentis, so the mysterious look shelled onto his face didn't phase Emily a bit.

"Hey, Jason. Is Alison around?"

He nodded, opening the door wider and letting Emily inside the house. She stepped in and her eyes took in the fall pastel of the wall and the little antiques placed here and there, her eyes then coming to focus on the large family picture in the center of the wall. A young Alison, Jason, and Mr. and Mrs. DiLaurentis, all bunched together, smiling the brightest Emily had ever seen. She had passed that picture many, many times whenever she walked into Ali's house, but it dawned on her right then how much their lives had really changed. Emily pulled her eyes away; thinking of all this misery was bound to give her a headache.

"She's upstairs," she heard Jason quietly chime in. She nodded and turned, making her ascent up the stairs.

Her heart was starting to pound. She could hear it in her ears and feel it at the tips of her fingers, pulsating away so briskly. And it somewhat confused her because she was only here to apologize and at least settle things with Ali, and then move on. It was just going to be a brief interlude, that's it. Maybe it was because she didn't have Hanna, Spencer, and Aria here to shield her if Alison tried to stab her with the nearest sharpest object (which, judging by the fact that it was Alison, it would probably be her phone case with the glittery spikes on it.) And now she was beginning to break out into a sweat, and she was getting slightly lightheaded. A mixture of fear and anticipation filled her chest as she finally stared at Alison's door.

Knock, right, she has to knock. Taking a silent breath, she tapped her knuckles against the door twice, and her trembling voice lightly broke the dense air. "Ali?"

There was silence. Maybe she was asleep, or she knew it was Emily so she was just ignoring her. But then a rugged voice murmured back,"Who is it?"

Emily breathed in and out and pushed the door wide, stepping into Alison's room. Everything was bathed in a soft, golden glow by the lamp on the bedside table, illuminating the room with a relaxing tone. Emily clasped her hands together and her eyes fell on the blonde girl; she was in a pink tank top and pajama shorts, and her golden hair rained freely down her shoulders. And the hostile, icy eyes Emily had seen earlier had now dimmed to a soft, pacific blue, and they bore right back at girl standing across the room.

"Emily."

Alison's voice was so weak, it made Emily's heart pang with heavy guilt again. She fiddled her fingers and began,"I know you didn't wanna speak earlier. But... I had to come back and say something to you." Emily's voice was trembling and she didn't know why, and she hoped Alison didn't notice or acknowledge it. She took small, hesitant steps towards the bed where Alison was watching her with an attentive gaze.

"I can't describe how horrible Spencer, Hanna, Aria and I feel for all the crap we put you through. Or how horrible we were to you this entire time. We were all so blinded that we didn't know who else to blame but you. And obviously, all we did was hurt you. It all went too far too quickly but none of us realized it until all the damage was done." Emily watched the blonde's face for any sign of emotion, reaction, anything. But nothing sparked in Alison's eyes, so she pushed further. "And after today, if you never wanna see us again, I'll understand. But I just want to tell you that we're sorry... I'm sorry."

Alison didn't say anything. Emily was beginning to internally panic because she saw that familiar glint of thoughts forming in Alison's eyes, which could only mean she was about to stab her with the nearest sharpest object (which, indeed, was her glittery, spikey phone case), or she thinking of something to say. Emily's throat went dry and her hands were numb as she awaited a dreaded response.

And then she finally heard it; Alison's soft voice voice filled the extremely tense room. "You really hurt me... I was so scared, Emily. I didn't know if I was going to be stuck in jail for God knows how long, or get buried alive again as soon as I was out. I just had to get out of this town so I didn't end up dead, or you guys didn't either, but you were all just blocking me one step at a time. Honestly, it's taking everything in me not to kick you out my house right now," Alison quietly remarked.

Emily settled on the edge of Alison's bed, her eyes drawn to the ground. "Well, I'd totally understand if you did. What we did is pretty unforgivable."

A silence crossed their conversation for a second, until Alison question,"How am I supposed to even trust you now?"

Emily confidently looked up and gazed into Alison's eyes. "Alison, I will _never_ hurt you like that again. You mean so much to me and if I have to prove that to you, I will. You're so much to me, Ali and... And I just want to know that we're okay again."

"Okay, but what about the others, Emily? Just because you're here apologizing for them, doesn't mean that I'm going to welcome them back into my life so easily. This isn't going to fix tha—"

"I don't want to lose you again, Ali," Emily forced out. The knot in her throat was tight as she spoke quietly,"I can't, okay? I saw you disappear from me so many times, and you always came back, and then you were gone again, and I didn't know what to feel. I've seen you almost die, Alison, God, I thought you were dead for almost two years. Then you came back and you told me that you missed me the most. And I missed you so much too."

Emily watched Alison deeply as she continued,"I just... I need to know that you'll always be here."

Emily opened her mouth to speak more but no words came out. Her hands were so sweaty and her heart was calmer but still unrest, and everything was just so tense. This was taking forever and she just wanted it to end before she disintegrated into a pile of nervous mush.

Alison finally murmured,"I did always miss you the most, Em. You were always my favorite... so, I guess the feeling isn't as harsh right now."

Emily's eyes shot up to burn into Alison as the words fell on her ears.

_'You were always my favorite.'_

There her heart went beating like she was fifteen again, and Alison tilted her head and gave Emily the tiniest grin, and Emily's mind was screaming because she_ knew_ Alison said that unforgettable sentence just to make Emily's body squirm and her mind go completely insane.

Emily attempted to speak but her mind had been immediately flooded with memories and daydreams of, just, Alison. All Alison. In the library and by the barn and the bracelet she'd left on the rock but immediately wanted back the next day, and that one night where she and Alison kissed. And Emily didn't know why she leaned in, even if there was so much shit going on in Rosewood, but Alison gave her the tiniest smile while they were only inches away from eachother and she just had to. She couldn't_ not_ kiss Alison. And after that kiss, they kissed again, and again, and again, and again. And Alison leaned over while Emily's hand slid to rest on Alison's cheek. And they kissed the night away.

"Em?" Alison's voice finally reached Emily's brain and the brunette quickly brought her eyes up to Alison's with her mouth slightly agape.

"I should go," Emily blurted. Her heart was doing unnatural things and the longer she stayed in this room with Alison, the more likely she'd start gazing into Alison's eyes too long and looking at how deep and blue they were, and how she could just swim in them all day. She blinked rapidly and stood up from the bed, awkwardly turning to face Alison again. "It's getting late, and I'm supposed to be meeting Hanna later." Emily barely caught the slightest bit of annoyance grace Alison's face at the mention of Hanna; Emily knew they'd almost always been on a bitter note. Only in their freshman year of high school, before Alison had finally reached her highest peak of infamy. The days of Hanna and Alison being friends had long faded in her mind, and she somewhat missed it, too.

She gave one last look at Alison, the same mysterious look painted onto the blonde's face, and turned to the door, her hand on the knob.

"Em, wait."

Emily turned around at the sound of Alison's voice, and didn't realize how close the blonde's voice actually had been until a tendril of hair was being pushed behind her ear and Alison was barely touching her lips with her own. Emily breathed shakily one time, before Alison leaned forward and kissed her.

XxX

"_Ali_," Emily shakily breathed. Her hands were deep in the blonde's hair as hot and pink lips pressed kisses down Emily's neck. One hand was on the bed while the other lingered at the hem of Emily's jeans. Alison bit down hard on the skin that lay right above Emily's collarbone, pulling back to glance down at the dark red bruise forming in the same spot. Leaning down, she then quickly pressed her lips against it and smiled, pulling herself up to whisper in Emily's ear with the most devious grin on her flushed face,"You are so beautiful, Em."

Her top was already gone; Alison tugged them off in a blur of kissing and touching; her jacket, shirt, and bra were all pushed off to the side of Alison's bed. Emily felt her face burn the deepest shade of red when a wave of self-consciousness hit her as Alison gazed down at her bare chest. Ali had seen her billions of times, more than a billion times, almost completely undressed. Now, though, she was bare, all for Alison to see, and it made her heart feel like it was going to explode. Emily watched Alison's eyes travel from her breasts back up into her eyes, and the blonde bit her lip and grinned, sliding back upwards to to catch Emily's neck between her lips again. "So beautiful," Alison whispered against the skin of her neck.

The noise that slipped from Emily's mouth sounded almost inhumane as she felt Alison's soft fingers undo her jeans, tugging them down Emily's thighs. Emily kicked off the remainder of the tight, confining skinny jeans as Alison's tongue continued to sensually attack Emily's neck, all while the girl below her was in a state of complete daze. The material of Alison's tank top sliding against her breasts was killing her, fire brimming on the tips of every nerve on her body. Emily felt a pinky finger and tug on the band of her panties, dragging them away until the only clothes left on Emily's body could only be found in a state of imagination.

This was too dangerous, Emily had previously thought. Jason was _right_ downstairs, and "A's" antics had only become worse and worse lately; she, or he, or _it_ could totally be watching her and Alison. Not to mention the girl whom was currently licking a trail up her jawline was once known to be a manipulative, pretentious, sporadic diva. But she's changed, Emily thought. Ali had changed. She wasn't the same girl she was before she disappeared. Maybe that deranged side of her came out to play every now and then, but there was never a time where Emily looked into Alison's eyes and didn't see the girl she'll always love; Alison. Her Ali.

Her thoughts broke when she felt Alison glide her fingers over her clit, and Emily's head fell backwards with her mouth open in utter ecstasy. Her hot breath jolted out of her lungs over and over as Alison broke her mouth from assaulting Emily's neck, bringing her lips back up to meet Emily's, settling her body on top of the girl beneath her. She kisses and kisses on the wet lips, dotting the skin over Emily's jaw and up to Emily's ear as the girl below her was going quite insane.

"You have to be quiet, Em, or Jason is gonna hear us," Alison teasingly whispered into the brunette's ear while the fluttering finger slid over the wet skin.

"I can't," Emily moaned back, gasping she felt Alison tease a finger into her. Her hips jerked and the finger left, then returned only to go deeper. A whimper fell from Emily's mouth and she gripped Alison's blonde locks tighter, panting,"Oh, God." Alison hushed her again, this time catching Emily's ear between her teeth and biting down; she loved how Emily writhed and contorted under her touch, and she marveled how deeply in this moment, Emily was all of hers.

Alison's fingers swayed back and fourth, into and out of the incoherent brunette. Emily squeezed her eyes shut and felt herself clench around the soft, prodding fingers into of her. "Fuck, Ali," she panted, the indescribable yet amazing wondrous feelings spreading from her center all the way down to the tips of her fingers and toes. Alison smirked deviously and bit her lip; Emily never cursed, and to hear her sputter out profanities laced with Alison's name brought her the biggest swell of pride. Alison watched her with a mesmerized twinkle in her eye, the rise and fall of Emily's bare chest and the way the words would try to make their way out her mouth but fail to leave her lips; Emily was absolutely breathtaking, and it had been heightened in this instant, passionate moment.

"Alison," Emily breathed, her arms coming to wrap around the girl's neck and pull her upward. The blonde caught the Emily's lips in another kiss, her tongue sliding over Emily's bottom lips before exploring the girl's mouth. She could feel the whimpers that slipped out of Emily's throat as she increased the number of thrusts. Emily's mouth fell open against Alison's mouth, and she let out a trembling exhale. Alison felt Emily pulsating around her fingers and she leaned down to whisper,"You're still my favorite, Emily. And you'll always be my favorite."

A cry broke out of Emily's throat and her hips jerked against the girl's hand; Alison's voice was driving her completely _psychotic_. The prickling pleasure she felt begin to travel through her arms and legs wouldn't stop as she panted against the skin of Alison's neck, her fingers quivering as she held onto Alison's body. Her throat choked up and she let out another moan, biting her lip as hard as she could to try her hardest to suppress the noise. She felt Ali push as far and as deep as her fingers would manage, her knuckles brushing against the soft, velvet skin. Emily's mouth falling open and her eyes falling shut; _holy shit_.

"That's it," Alison spoke softly. Emily grasped and gripped at Alison's shoulders, watching pops of red and white flash behind her closed eyes. Her lips desperately searched for Alison's as the blonde's fingers kept swinging back and forth, feeling herself tighten against Alison's ever so soft fingers. She felt Alison's lips finally settle over own as the current of sparks and blazes rushing through her limbs continued to intensify. Her eyes were squeezed shut so tightly and the moans that slipped from her mouth were being caught by Alison's lips and she kissed the girl with a feverish pace. Emily's hips undulated against Alison's fingers as Alison relentlessly thrust into the tender skin, choked breaths escaping Emily's mouth. "_Ali_," Emily cried. The sparks and blazes burst into bits of pulsing pleasure and she couldn't help the loud voice that escaped her throat. Her body contorted and spasmed against Alison's body, the blonde moving her lips to Emily's ear to tease it again.

Emily thought her heart was going to explode, she really did. As the sparks and blazes began to fade to dark once again, her heart stopped beating like it was going to jump out of her chest. Her arms fell away from Alison's neck, flimsy and weak at her side. Her breaths were still shaky, but they were less sporadic and caught. Her body stopped tremoring and she felt... complete.

She let her eyes open, to be greeted with the deepest, darkest shade of blue she'd ever seen in Alison's eyes. The blonde was smirking, with a hint of deviance and scheme dripping from the swirl of her lips. Emily gazed back up at Alison, the smirk above her causing her face to break out into a shy grin.

"You're cute when you blush," Alison murmured with a cheeky smile.

"Well, you're the one that makes me blush so much," Emily teased back. Alison's smirk broadened into a full blown smile and she leaned down and captured Emily's lips again, whispering against Emily's lips in content,"My beautiful mermaid."

XxX

"Em, where were you? We texted you all night," Spencer questioned as Emily sat down at the lunch table next to Hanna.

"I was out last night, taking care of something at the Brew," Emily quickly responded, avoiding Spencer, Hanna, and Aria's firm stares.

Hanna pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows, scoffing, "Emily, come on, I know a lie when I see one. And I tell _a lot_ of lies. Were you out on a secret date? Did you meet someone new?" Just as Emily was about to evade Hanna's impeding questions, the sound of vibrations rang throughout the table. The girls shared a knowing look, pulling out their phones. Emily laid eyes on the text and felt her entire body go pale.

"_Emily and Ali sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Life is easy making out with the enemy, right Mermaid_? _-A_" Aria read out.

They all slowly drew their eyes to Emily, whom was still looking down at her phone, the color completely drained from her face.

Spencer sighed and set her phone down on the table. "Do you wanna explain that? _Mermaid_?"

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this. I love the concept of the whole mermaid thing, it's really sweet and innocent of Alison considering what she's gone through (I love Alison being a bitch, it's like, my favorite thing about her.) Now, in reality, I hope Alison is pissed at Emily, Hanna, Aria, and Spencer for putting her in freaking JAIL when they were wrong the entire time. Like, I hope she is super pissed. This is just my little imaginative take on what could happen afterwards. **

**Tonight's episode of PLL was also insane. Let's just say, I hope we get to see Emily and Hanna dance again, it was fierce and a little insane, all at the same time.**

**Review for awesome Hannily dancing, and Emison. Mostly Emison, though.**


End file.
